


Starships and Strawberries

by flashindie



Category: Firefly, Star Trek
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashindie/pseuds/flashindie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he orders her a strawberry daiquiri from across the bar, catches her grin tight between his lashes and sidles over like it’s easy, like she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starships and Strawberries

So he orders her a strawberry daiquiri from across the bar, catches her grin tight between his lashes and sidles over like it’s easy, like she is. He murmurs innuendo about starships and big engines and teleporters that has her grinning in a way she probably wouldn’t have if she hadn’t watched Simon fall apart again a few hours earlier. 

But this guy, boy, man, he isn’t Simon, but he’s warm and willing and she can trace him like this, when he’s beneath her, lets her tongue trace the lines his streamlined muscles make in the surface of his skin, in the nooks and crannies of his ribcage, collar bone, throat, somehow too fragile beneath her lips and her fingers, beneath _her_. He kisses her, and it’s almost a relief to think Kirk will never be hers enough to have to put back together.


End file.
